


Experience

by therealtortilla



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan can't stop thinking about the way Mark looked at him at the NKOTB show in Madison Square Garden. You can imagine his surprise when he returns to his hotel to see the very man lying naked in his bed, waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience

Mark made eyes at him tonight.

Mark fuckin' Wahlberg made eyes at him tonight.

Jordan's heart was still racing after the show in Madison Square Garden, and yeah, it was a great show, but he couldn't stop thinking about that damn look Mark gave him.

Fuck. They'd had a thing, one time, once. Back in the day when Wahlberg was sorta, kinda a member of the New Kids. They were supposed to have this spittin' clean image, and young Jordan tried to remind younger Marky Mark of this fact but instead followed the Wahlberg brother to a bar where Mark got trashed and Jordan had to drag him home.

Home at that time was Alma's house, and slightly-less-trashed-by-then Mark insisted Jordan bring him all the way up to his bedroom, where he kissed Jordan and fucked away his virginity like it was something that never existed. Jordan stayed the night mostly because he was afraid to sneak out past curfew when Alma thought he'd already left. Plus, Mark had his arms around him, and wow, it had felt nice.

Waking up in the morning had been a little awkward, Jordan remembered that. He had to pee really badly, but was embarrassed to tell Mark, and Mark was putting on some basketball clothes to go out and join his friends in the park. He made Jordan climb out the window, and any encounter they had following that was always weird.

But now, three decades later, Jordan was thinking about it and remembering the feeling of Mark's strong, young body between his shaking thighs, and the way he'd kissed his neck, and the way he'd owned his body. Jordan allowed himself to shiver as he slid the key card into his hotel room door and unlocked it. Fuck, he was hard, and the second he locked that door behind him he was dive for the bed and the lotion and lots of tissues ---

“J.K.!”

Oh, God. No!

Jordan flicked on the lights and tried not to gasp when he saw Mark, naked, in his bed, waiting for him, oh, fuck, he was naked!

“Hey,” was all he could manage, feebly.

“Howdy, J.K. Why don't you bring that tight ass over here and sit on my lap, huh?” Mark invited, smiling in that way that was so similar to Donnie. The skin around his eyes crinkled, and the warmth in his face was so damn inviting that Jordan definitely took a step forward without thinking.

“Uh. How'd you get in?” Jordan asked, self-consciously trying to cover his groin area so Mark couldn't see how hard he was.

“Took a picture with the chick at the front desk,” Mark said with a shrug. “It was easy. She even hooked me up with a little KY.” Grinning crudely, Mark waved the small tube of lubricant in the air so Jordan could notice it. This only caused the New Kid to blush like he was 16 again.

“So, um, what made you decide to do this?” Jordan wondered, laughing nervously as he took yet another unmerited step towards the bed. His fingers were now fumbling with the button on his jeans. At the same time, he was trying unsuccessfully to keep his eyes from wandering to the area on Mark's lap which the white bed sheets covered. This was a spitting image of a Calvin Klein ad, and Jordan wondered why the hell he didn't have a professional camera on him this very moment. He could make some cash off this picture.

“What made me decide to do this?” Mark asked. “What do you mean? Lay naked, waiting for you, in your hotel room bed?”

Jordan nodded, casting his eyes towards the wall, afraid that the longer he looked at Mark's package, the more likely he was at risk for premature ejaculation.

“Probably had something to do with the way you were looking at me tonight,” Mark said, shifting under the bed, the sheets sliding aside to reveal a bit of tan, muscular thigh. Not that Jordan was looking.

“The way I was looking at you?” Jordan repeated, laughing for real this time. Feeling a little bit more confident, he added, “How about the way you were looking at me?”

“I wasn't looking at you any particular way,” Mark insisted, smirk still widespread on his face and propping up one knee. The sheets slid farther down. “Not any way that I don't look at other people.”

“That's a lie,” Jordan said, folding his arms across his chest. In doing that movement, he realized that he left the bulge in his jeans in clear view, but Mark's gaze didn't move from his to look.

“Why don't you stop with the Twenty Questions and bring that cute ass over here, huh? Remember the last time we did this? When we were kids?”

Jordan nodded, feeling his cheeks grow hotter.

“We're both a bit more experienced now, aren't we?”

“Yeah,” Jordan said, his throat dry. He licked his lips.

“So let's show each other what we've learned since then,” Mark said, and Jordan's knees bumped the bed, jolting him to the realization that he'd moved forward several feet without noticing. He leaned forward to catch himself and suddenly he felt the bed move as Mark lunged forward to grab him by the shoulders.

“Fuck!” Mark yelled right before crushing his lips hard against Jordan's, and Jordan held back a wince at what he knew would be a future bruise. Mark's mouth was hot, and it was open, and his tongue was searching so Jordan opened his mouth to let it in. And shit, there was that possibility of premature ejaculation again. Jordan gripped Mark to him and the younger man pulled them backward onto the bed. Jordan adjusted once they were laying down so that he was straddling the man beneath him, and immediately started thrusting against something, anything. He needed to feel it so bad.

He found it, and Mark let out a wince.

“Zipper!” Mark warned nervously, and Jordan paused his movements to undo and wiggle out of his tight jeans. Mark was indeed completely naked, and Jordan hoped he didn't inflict any damage from his pants zipper! He didn't have time to think, though, because just as he got his jeans off his feet, Mark pulled him back down for more.

He kissed his mouth hard, sucked briefly on his lower lip, then slid his tongue back inside to roll over Jordan's. He licked up Jordan's top lip and moved his lips to Jordan's jaw, kissing along as he went, then moving down to kiss and suck at his neck.

Jordan moaned like a cat in heat, body tingling at the feel of Mark's strong hands roaming down his back and forcing him so close. He could feel Mark's erection pressing against his, hot and thick, and could feel the stubble from where he'd shaven down there scratch against his thighs as he moved.

“Shit,” Jordan was releasing his inner thoughts to Mark right now, but they weren't very intelligent sounding. “Fuck. Oh my God! Fuck! Oh, God. Please!”

“'Please' what?” Mark said gruffly and Jordan moaned.

“Oh, God, please fuck me, please, fuck me like the first time!”

“I'll fuck you better than the first time,” Mark hissed, flipping them over in one strong movement and pinning Jordan to the bed. Jordan opened his thighs invitingly, feeling briefly vulnerable, but those thoughts were kissed away. Mark had to kiss every inch of him, it sure felt like it, because Jordan was writhing on the bed much like he had as a virgin.

When Mark's head made its way below Jordan's belly button, his heart rate increased dangerously. Mark released Jordan's hands to balance himself as he took Jordan's dick into his mouth, allowing Jordan's arms to shoot down and lace his hands in Mark's soft, silky hair. Just seeing Mark's face down there was enough to make Jordan lose it all, but he refrained, instead trying to savor the hot wetness of the other man's mouth.

“Shit, baby,” Jordan sighed, trying to keep his head tilted up enough to watch the amazing sight. It didn't last very long, though.

Mark released his dick with a wet pop.

“Sorry, Jordan, I can't fuckin' wait any longer. I've been going mad since I saw you at that fuckin' concert tonight. Fucking thrusting your dick all over the stage like a fuckin' slut.”

Jordan often laughed at dirty talk like that, but from Mark? It sent him reeling. He swore he saw stars for a moment and he wasn't even being fucked.

But he was about to be.

Mark kissed Jordan's pelvis a few times then paused, pawing around the bed for the escaped bottle of lube. Finding it, he sat up on his knees and squeezed a good amount onto his fingers. He played with it for a moment, and, surprising Jordan, rubbed it on Jordan's cock, giving him a good few, achingly amazing squeezes.

Then, releasing him and leaving Jordan pushing his hips up for more, Mark winked at him and wiped the rest of the lube on his own cock. He squeezed out more, and without any warning, shoved one finger, than quickly another, inside of the other man.

It hurt for a brief moment, but instead of pulling away, Jordan pushed against it, begging for more. Mark let him adjust until he was thrusting his hips down and begging for more. He breached him with a third finger and the pain was back again. Jordan fought it away, knowing how good it was going to feel when he had Mark's actual cock inside of him. Now imagining that the three fingers were Mark's cock, Jordan thust against that as well, moaning.

“Look at you, you damn slut, just like I said,” Mark groaned, but it was with that Donnie-esque smile that made Jordan falter for a moment. He didn't want to be thinking about Mark's brother when Mark's fingers were knuckle deep inside his asshole. Cause if he thought about it too much, Mark looked a bit too much like Donnie and smelled too much like him, and even sounded a bit like him, and, oh, God, Jordan was even harder for some reason. _'Stop thinking about Donnie.... That would be like fucking your brother!'_

Suddenly Mark's fingers were gone, and Jordan protested. But his legs were forced up with no ceremony and Mark fucked his way into him until he was balls deep. And he was relentless, not stopping to let Jordan adjust this time. But Jordan didn't want him to stop, because it burned so damn good. It felt just like how he remembered the first time, and even though he didn't admit it, this was only the second time. He hadn't done this with anybody other than Mark, although he'd tried to recreate the feeling by himself with toys. It just wasn't the same. He didn't want anybody other than Mark to do this to him.

Mark leaned down on and placed his arms above Jordan's shoulders so they were closer. He could fuck him deeper and he could kiss him now, and Jordan moaned louder, a slave to this new position, a slave to this overwhelming feeling of being full.

Just as Jordan was relaxing, Mark stopped, flipped him over and pulled him onto his knees. He was back inside of him like nothing had happened, slamming harder. And this felt even deeper, and Jordan gripped the pillow in front of him tightly, in disbelief. Mark was relentless, gripping his hips to him as he fucked evenly and roughly. It was like they were two wild animals with nothing on their minds, just this moment. Jordan felt the heat rising and the burn turned into white hot pleasure.

Mark stopped again, flipped Jordan onto his side and lay next to him. He lifted his leg up and pushed in again. Jordan couldn't stop moaning, and Mark started cussing under his breath, telling him how fucking good he felt.

“Touch yourself,” Mark whispered harshly into Jordan's ear, grabbing Jordan's hand and yanking it down by his cock. “Come for me while I'm fucking you.”

Jordan jacked off his dick like his life depended on it. It was probably gonna hurt the next day, but he couldn't take everything he was feeling anymore. Mark's cock ramming inside of him relentlessly was drawing him closer and closer to that sweet edge. And then Mark hit him at a slightly new angle. And he hit him there twice. And three times. And one more time, and one more time, and Jordan was up and soaring, unable to make a sound as his body filled with bliss. And Mark kept fucking him right through paradise, making it last thrillingly long, and, fuck, Jordan had never cum for that many seconds straight.

His body was a twitching, convulsing mess as he came down. Mark kept going, and it hurt quite a bit now, but Jordan didn't say anything, eager to feel Mark reach his high as well.

“FUCK, Jordan!” Mark cried out, gripping him even tighter to him, and Jordan felt his ass fill up with the result of the other man's desire. It was messy, but it was satisfying, and Jordan kinda wanted to live with Mark Wahlberg's hard cock inside of him for the rest of his life.

After a moment, that dream diminished as Mark tenderly pulled out and ran his hand along Jordan's side.

“Damn, baby.”

“Let's wait another 30 years,” Jordan said breathlessly, finally able to say something clever for the first time this whole night. “At this rate, we'll fuck like gods.”

Mark laughed and tucked his forehead into Jordan's sweaty neck. “Better than gods. Fuckin'... primordial beings or some shit.”


End file.
